Currently each gas turbine engine combustion chamber wall comprises an outer wall and an inner wall. The outer wall either comprises a fabricated sheet metal wall or a forged and machined wall. The inner wall comprises a plurality of cast metal tiles which are secured onto the outer wall using threaded studs, washers and nuts. The cast metal tiles either comprise a plurality of pedestals, projections or ribs on their outer, cooler, surface to provide convection cooling of the tiles or the cast metal tiles are provided with a plurality of apertures which extend from their outer, cooler, surface to their inner, hotter, surface to provide effusion cooling of the tiles. In both arrangements coolant is supplied through apertures in the outer wall to the space between the outer wall and inner wall.
The current gas turbine engine combustion chamber wall is expensive to manufacture due to the large number of manufacturing operations, for example forging and machining the outer wall, drilling apertures through the outer wall, casting the tiles, drilling apertures through the tiles etc. In addition the cooling effectiveness provided by the current gas turbine engine combustion chamber wall is limited by the designs which are possible using those particular manufacturing routes.
Therefore the present disclosure seeks to provide a novel combustion chamber and a novel combustion chamber segment which reduces or overcomes the above mentioned problem.